(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen for image projection, and more particularly, to a screen for image projection to which a horizontal rotation supporter and a vertical rotation supporter in a single plate type are combined.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, according to a related art of a screen for image projection, a structure for erecting a screen is complicated and weighted heavily and thus it is inconvenience to carry it.
Recently, a mobile phone into which a projector is embedded and a projector that is extremely smaller than a mobile phone are introduced into a market. These projectors are featured as transportability. A projector needs to be used with a screen for displaying an image.
However, the screen has to be erected to receive an image from a projector but it needs to be a thin film structure to carry it conveniently.
Further, according to a related art of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0080749, which was filed by the present applicant, the structure of a screen is complicated and it needs to go through several procedures for erecting the screen and a large area of surrounding elements comparing to the area of the screen, thereby causing much cost of the material. Further, according to the related art, the weight of the screen is heavy and thus it is inconvenient to carry it and the screen is not stable after installment thereof.
Meanwhile, the conventional screen is prepared by using one color and thus it is not beautiful color and other materials having different colors cannot be used for the screen.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0080749
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.